The present invention generally relates to cushions for removable attachment to automotive repair creepers.
The use of automotive creepers upon which mechanics may lie and move themselves beneath automotive vehicles during servicing and repair have added to the ease and efficiency of movement of the mechanic. However, since creepers generally include a rigid platform, they are generally uncomfortable especially when laid upon for long periods of time. Further, as the mechanic is lying close to the floor, the mechanic is subject to cold drafts which are readily conducted through the creeper. Although mats have been provided in prior creepers, such mats were generally installed during manufacture of the creeper and often distracted from the overall comfort of the creeper due to the projections created by the fastening utilized such as a yoke member secured by rivets or bolts to the platform.
Thus, a need has arisen for a cushion which is removably attached to existing automotive repair creepers, which is securable and removable without the use of tools, which is free from projections which would detract from the comfort to the mechanic lying on the creeper, and which does not require modifications to the creeper to allow securement of the cushion thereto.